Blackest Night: JSA (Vol 1) 3
Synopsis for "White Lightning" With a series of flashbacks to the history of Kal-L, the Superman of the late Pre-Crisis Earth-Two from the destruction of his Krypton to his death at the hands of Superboy-Prime in Infinite Crisis #7 on the Green Lantern sentient planet Mogo. His last words to his cousin Kara Zor-L, Power Girl, was that it was never going to end. The scene then jumps to the present day with Kal-L, once again resurrected as a Black Lantern, saying those very same words to Power Girl. As the battle between the two Kryptonians rages on, the rest of the Justice Society watches on, with Green Lantern telling Mister Terrific that the Superman and Superboy were barely able to stop him the last time, with Mister Terrific responding that since neither of them are here, it's up to the Justice Society to defeat Kal-L. Also, Atom Smasher tells Wildcat that if he hadn't trusted his step-brother Damage so much, this wouldn't have happened, but Wildcat tells him that he and Power Girl got suckered into it as well, showing that the only thing that the Black Lanterns do is lie, with Magog telling Judo-Master that it is her fault as well for the current predicament that the Society is going through right now. Meanwhile, Alan tries to go help Power Girl, but Mister Terrific stops him saying that he needs the power of Alan's Green Lantern ring to power the machine that he's building to stop the Black Lanterns, even if it costs Power Girl her life. Alan relents and shields Mister Terrific and his machine, trusting his teammates to stay alive long enough for them to be saved. Meanwhile, across the globe, Jesse Quick is running with her father Black Lantern Johnny Quick trying to enjoy the time she's spending with her father, while thinking that she must be with her husband, the modern-day Hourman. At the same time, Power Girl continues to fight against her cousin, but is having trouble handling him alone, so Atom Smasher grabs Superman while Magog tries to blast him, only for Superman to use his heat vision on Atom Smasher and his super-breath against Magog, all the while taunting Green Lantern if his forcefield can keep the first Man of Steel out. Then, he's attacked by Cyclone and Citizen Steel, but manages to knock not only Citizen Steel out of the battlefield, but also Hourman, continuing to taunt Green Lantern when Power Girl attacks Superman from behind. As Mister Terrific is continuing to build his machine, Green Lantern is becoming increasingly desperate to help his teammates out against Superman, but Mister Terrific continues to tell him to stay as he needs his help. When Lightning asks Mister Terrific about the certainty of his machine, Terrific tells them that when the Black Lanterns first attacked, his predecessor Terry Sloane, the original Mister Terrific first attacked Thunderbolt because he was the only one powerful at the time to stop the Black Lanterns. Mister Terrific says that his machine will unleash the power of the Green Lantern Ring, the Helmet of Nabu, and the Cosmic Rod to mimic the powers of the Thunderbolt, which will take out every Black Lantern, including Superman. When the power levels are nominalized, he lets Lightning and Stargirl go help out in the battlefield. Superman is pummeling Power Girl and the other Justice Society members, taking out Stargirl and Lightning by clapping his hands together. Power Girl tries to get up to fight again, but Superman takes her down again, and then goes after Mister Terrific and Green Lantern, taking out the shield. Mister Terrific needs one more second to activate the machine, as Superman punches Green Lantern and Doctor Fate in one punch. As he heads towards Mister Terrific, Power Girl grabs Superman's foot. Meanwhile, in Venice, Jesse continues to run with her father, remembering her childhood memories of when they used to jog together around their neighborhood and Johnny would let her win, feeling thankful that she was able to spend only a few moments with her father since his death. Mister Terrific activates the machine, which not only severs the Black Lantern ring's connection to Superman, but to Johnny Quick, and the entire Black Lantern Corps in New York City is wiped off the map. As Wildcat helps Power Girl up, Doctor Mid-Nite asks Mister Terrific if he can build another machine like that to help out the Green Lantern Corps in Coast City, but Terrific tells him that it was a unique machine, a one-time use only machine. Appearing in "White Lightning" Featured Characters *Alan Scott *Michael Holt *Jesse Chambers *Power Girl Supporting Characters *Justice Society of America *Kent V. Nelson *Courtney Whitmore *Ted Grant *Tom Bronson *Citizen Steel *Pieter Cross *Rick Tyler *Atom Smasher *Cyclone *Judomaster *Lightning *Magog Villains *Black Lantern Corps *Superman (Kal-L) *Johnny Quick Other Characters *John Kent (In Flashback Only) *Mary Kent (In Flashback Only) *Lois Lane Kent (In Flashback Only) *Power Girl (In Flashback Only) *Batman (Earth-Two) (In Flashback Only) *Wonder Woman (Earth-Two) (In Flashback Only) *Hal Jordan (In Flashback Only) *John Stewart (In Flashback Only) *The Spectre (In Flashback Only) *Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) (In Flashback Only) *Hawkman (Carter Hall) (In Flashback Only) *Sandman (Wesley Dodds) (In Flashback Only) *Doctor Mid-Nite (Charles McNider) (In Flashback Only) *Mister Terrific (Terry Sloane) (In Flashback Only) *Starman (Ted Knight) (In Flashback Only) *Hourman (Rex Tyler) (In Flashback Only) *The Atom (Al Pratt) (In Flashback Only) *Solomon Grundy (In Flashback Only) Locations *New York City Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Cosmic Staff *Thunderbolt *Magog's Lancing Spear Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=14020 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Blackest_Night:_JSA_Vol_1_3 *http://www.comicvine.com/blackest-night-jsa-white-lightening/37-198358/ Category:Blackest Night: JSA (Volume 1)